character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Vegito Xeno (Canon)/Zenkaibattery1
Summary Vegito: Xeno is the Potara fusion of Goku: Xeno and Vegeta: Xeno Powers and Stats Tier: Low 1-C Name: Vegito Origin: Dragon Ball Heroes Gender: Male Age: '''Few minutes '''Classification: Saiyan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Reflexes, Agility and Durability, Enhanced Unarmed Combat, Enhanced Senses, Ki sensing, Afterimage creation, all the abilities of Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta, cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a "God" Attack Potency:''' '''Low Complex Multiversal (Vegito's base form is far stronger than SSJ4 Xeno Goku and Vegeta) Speed: Immeasurable '(Above most of the Demon Gods and in base is far faster than SSJ4 Xeno Goku and Vegeta in base) 'Lifting strength: Unknown Striking strength: Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Low Complex Multiversal '''(Can tank attacks in base that would take Goku and Vegeta individually needing SSJ4 to survive) '''Stamina: Extremely high (Can fight for hours without getting tired) Range: Melee normally. Low Complex Multiversal 'with ki blasts and attacks '''Standard equipment: '''Senzu beans 'Intelligence: Average. Genius '''in combat (Has overcome the weaknesses of Goku and Vegeta individually and is considered the perfect fusion warrior) '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Banshee Blast:' Vegito reaches out with his right hand, body hunched over somewhat with all five of his fingers pointed at his opponent. In Dragon Ball fashion, he calls out the name of this attack while charging up five small yellow orbs of energy, one at the tip of each finger on his right hand. After doing so, he launches the potent orbs at his opponent. As Super Buu had sent a wave of Kamikaze Ghosts, Vegito used this attack to destroy them before they could do any amount of damage. *'Spirit Sword:' A blade created from pure condensed ki around the right hand and formed into a sword-like object. It is usually roughly around twenty feet in length, and yet can be controlled to become longer or shorter, at Vegito's will. The cutting power of the blade cannot truly be measured very accurately, but using the attacks upon Super Buu as a gauge, it seems that this sword has incredible strength. Because this sword is created by a single usage of ki, and can continue to be used without dying out like a projectile, this could be considered one of Vegito's most devastating attacks. In the manga, he is never seen dealing significant damage to Super Buu, but instead toys with him, taunting him while he is still sticking the sword into Super Buu. *'Ki Shield:' ''Vegito used this technique to put up a barrier around his body to avoid being turned into "buu goo" by Super Buu when he was absorbed by him. *'Afterimage Technique:' This technique is a short burst of high speed movement, moving much faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image", until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. *'Instant Transmission:' The technique used by Goku to teleport from place to place by locking onto a specific ki signature. Used to escape oncoming blasts from Buu's Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack. *'Final Kamehameha:' This is perhaps the strongest attack that Vegito performs on Super Buu. This attack is a combination blend of the Final Flash attack and the Super Kamehameha. Vegito puts both of his hands in front of him, combining the energy of the Final Flash and the Super Kamehameha into a compact whitish blue sphere. The ball is surrounded by a blue aura with occasional streaks of blue electricity and is about the size of Vegito himself. Vegito fires off the ball, which creates a gigantic explosion on contact and leaves a huge cloud of smoke behind. The charge-up and hand positions are a bit different in the video games, where Vegito charges it like a Final Flash and fires it like the Kamehameha. Vegito uses this powerful technique to blow off Super Buu's left arm, small parts of his right arm antenna, both of his legs, and batter up the rest of his body quite a bit. *'Kamehameha:' This is a much more powerful version of Goku's Kamehameha. Vegito's Kamehameha glows much more brightly than anyone else's and is not blue, but instead yellow or golden like Vegeta's Final Flash (making it look similar to Gohan's Electric Kamehameha). While it is unclear whether this is just due to the increased level of energy or a change in the nature of the blast, this superheated version of the Kamehameha incinerates anything it touches, whereas Goku's only blasts it away. *'Spirit Cannon:' Very similar to Spirit Sword, except the energy does not fan out like a sword. Vegito points towards his target, while preparing for the attack. It charges up, and then blasts whatever the target was. Vegito performed this attack on Super Buu, but he managed to regenerate. *'Big Bang Attack/Big Bang Flash:''' Vegito extends his left arm towards his target, and stiffens all his fingers upwards. He then begins to power up, firing a powerful, bright energy wave, that instead of coming crashing down like a meteor, fires straight towards the target, inflicting very painful damage. It has the straight beam feature like Goku's Kamehameha, the aim of both, and the power of the Big Bang Attack. Category:Zenkaibattery1 Category:Tier 1